First Father's Day
by Azn Muffin
Summary: Neji's first father's day with his family! written in Neji's POV NejiSaku


A/N: Happy Father's Day to all the Shinobi Fathers! Especially new father, Hyuga Neji! And this story was a bit um…. Harshly written so please review.

**Neji's POV**

"N-Neji" I felt something gentling tugging at my pajama shirt. "Hmph" I grunted then turned around pulling the sheets over my head. If Sakura was hungry she could easily walk into the kitchen herself. I've been doing this for about nine months now and I've been lacking sleep. "Nejjjjiiiiiii" she wimpered Nothing. "HYUGA NEJI YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" My eyes opened wide from shock as I fell out of bed. For a few second I fumbled trying to get out of the sheets wrapped around me. Then I got up and started to put the blankets back on the bed. "Jeez Sakur-"Itai. Neji" I saw her wince as she held her stomach. And I must admit for a split second there I_ Hyuga Neji_ panicked. But _only _for a _split _second because _Hyuugas _especially _Neji_ Hyuga does _not _panicHa. Ha ha. Ha. Anyway, I picked Sakura and her pre-packed bag up and carried her bridal style over to Konoha hospital.

As soon as I got in the receptionist rushed to call the Hokage. She had promised Sakura she would be the one to deliver our child since Sakura was like a daughter to her. The Hokage came in and put Sakura in room 301. "Neji, stay here and tell Shizune which room we're in" Tsunade commanded. Sakura was going through another set of contractions as I watched her being wheeled into the hallways. Normally I would go all 'over protective husband mode' but she was with her Shishou so I guess it was okay for now. I could feel eyes on me so I turned around. There stood a bunch of young nurses giggling about Kami-sama knows what. Then Shizune stepped towards me with a hand covering mouth. "Well, the great Lord Hyuga-sama in his pajamas. Do you always wear _pink _boxers with hearts?" I felt my face heat up and I tried to hide it by scoffing. "Sakura-chan picked them out, and I wouldn't want to upset a pregnant woman. Especially her" She rolled her eyes. "Sure. And is your hair always in perfect condition even when you just woke up?" I normally would've smirked, but this was a trick question. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? "Let's go" I said through gritted teeth.

When we got into the room I could hear my wife calling me. "NEJI!!! YOU MOTHER EFFER insert bad cuss word that I didn't want to type here !!! COME HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!!!" I winced as I entered the room. Sakura's grip was crushing the rails on the bed. "Hold her hand Neji!" Tsunade instructed. I hesitantly put my hand out to her, but she grabbed me by my collar. "Next time you WANT some YOU'LL be the one to go through childbirth! Give me your hand" she grabbed his hand and squeezed with her regular strength since her chakra was running low from exhaustion, but even that was enough to hurt him…and his pride. "AAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

**In the waiting room…**

The Konoha 11 including Sasuke and excluding the couple that was currently in the delivery room were currently sitting in the lobby. Aside from them were Kakashi and Sai who were reading, Guy, Yamato, Temari, and her brothers. They all heard someone screaming and sighed as Naruto stuffed another Jolly Bar in his mouth. "Aww man they woke up Shikato" Temari said exasperatedly bouncing her two day old son. "You should've stayed at home" Shikamaru said. "Yes, but I wanted to be here for Sakura-chan like she was for me" she whined giving him a peck on the cheek. "hmph troublesome" he muttered. Though truth is he liked having her here. He had to be there for his _'sister'_

And he could be with his family at the same time. "Ah Kakashi! Can you believe that soon our two young pupils will be the parents of the new youth of Konoha?!?!" "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked looking up from the top of his book. "I hate you and your so cool hip attitude! Lee come so I can cry" Just as Tenten was about to kiss her boyfriend her dropped her and ran to his sensei. "Lee!" "Guy-sensei!" "Lee!" "Guy-sensei!"

**Back in hell…**

"Okay Sakura first kid out! And it's a boy!" Tsunade said happily handing the crying child to her aid. "What did you mean by "first"? I asked. "You guys didn't know you were having twins?" "NANI?!" we both yelled. "Okay ready Sakura? Push!" Soon after the room was once again filled with the sounds of crying. Sakura smiled as her sensei left the room leaving our new family alone. "So what will we name them?" she asked me. "Tell you what, you name our daughter and I'll name out little boy" she said. "Okay, fair enough" a second later… "So?" "I think I'll name her Sakari" I said."Sakari? How kawaii! Where did you get that from?" "Sakar was taken from you name and the i ie from mine. How about you?" I said proudly. "Hizashi. You already know why though"

Then the door opened and all our friends came in 'awwwing' and taking turns holding the newest Hyuuga clan members. We both smiled and watched tour kids. Both had brown hair, Sakari's being lighter and a sandier color, but not quite blonde, and Hizashi's being more like mine.. The first one to open their eyes was Sakari. Sakura and I gasped when we saw that at only and hour old she had activated her Byakugan. "That's defiantly your daughter Neji" Tenten smirked. "OH SO YOUTHFUL!" Lee exclaimed loudly. Sakari blinked at me and her eyes turned very light gray and green somewhat like Sakura's. She was the first one she saw and right then I felt a connection between us. Everyone stared in shock. Hizashi who had just opened his little eyes, looked just like my baby pictures that I had found. The same white eyes and coffee colored hair.

After saying goodbye to everyone and putting the kids back in the crib I sat next to Sakura. "Thank you for giving me our two little prodigies" I said in a low quiet. "Your welcome" she yawned. She kissed me on the cheek and snuggled into he pillows. She smiled before falling asleep. "Happy Father's day Neji-kun"

**Please Review!**


End file.
